Veterans Day
by 8belles
Summary: Abby takes Ichabod to Arlington National Cemetery. A story for our Service men and women. Thank you!


Veterans Day

Saturday mornings became a ritual with Abby and Ichabod. She brought him warm Panera bagels and cream cheese that he greatly enjoyed and he provided the coffee courtesy of Mr. Coffee and Folgers. Knocking on the cabin door, Mills pondered her 'sad' weekend plans while friends were waking up with Friday night hangovers, but realized this was better than her pre-Horseman routine of cereal and cartoons till noon in her pajamas.

"Ichabod, I have November eleventh off from work. Care to take a road trip with me?" Abby asked after stepping through the threshold of Corbin's cabin. Crane stood to the side of the door, other arm folded neatly behind him as he let the lady pass.

"Ms. Mills, may I inquire what a 'road trip' is?" the lanky Revolutionary replied shutting the door and moving to the kitchen. He filled his cup with a second helping of coffee. This automatic coffee maker was one of his favorite modern inventions. The memory of re-boiled coffee from the early coffee houses of London surfaced in his mind but he quickly pushed that horrid beverage memory out. Pouring Abby a cup, he placed it on the table, then stood by her chair and with a small bow pulled it back.

"Ichabod, I can seat myself, thank you." Abby said simultaneously annoyed and delighted by his manners.

"Ms. Mills, as you try to bring me up to date in your time, there are a few practices I cannot abandon. My comportments are one of them." Ichabod replied dryly helping to scoot in her chair.

"Well, thank you. So nice to have a proper gentleman around." Abby teased in her best mock-British accent and Ichabod looked down his nose at her.

Ichabod gave her an eye, standing above her, "You have much to learn to master the King's English." He then seated himself opposite.

"It is the Queen's now. Elizabeth the Second." Abby corrected sipping her coffee. Ichabod availed himself to the bagels and spread. Out of curiosity a few weeks ago, he began to research the current British monarchy and was horrified at what he found. He vowed not to look at it again until he was more comfortable in this time. " A road trip is when you hop in your car and drive to a destination not far, spend the day, maybe a night, and then return home. A short … holiday? Is that what you'd call it?"

"Yes, a holiday. You are a quick student, Ms. Mills." Ichabod approved with a small smile, "Pray tell, why are you not at your place of employment? These days of recreation are still confusing to me."

Abby smiled widely, "We call these 'days off' for hard work. You know, we don't have so much manual labor around here anymore."

" It seems that some of our citizenry could benefit from some extra physical exertion." Ichabod remarked, after a bite of bagel, smeared with cream cheese.

"True. You should have seen some of the officers a their yearly physicals." Abby chuckled to herself with the memory.

"What is the occasion for your holiday?" Ichabod asked again.

Abby sobered, "It is a day off called Veterans Day. It is to honor soldiers who have fallen in combat in defense of our country. A day of remembrance."

"This sounds like a very austere holiday. Hardly a day to rejoice." Ichabod commented a bit too coldly than he intended.

Abby paused but then brushed it off knowing it was not directed at her, "My thoughts were to take you to Washington D.C. so you can see all the good you and your friends did for this country."

Ichabod chewed thoughtfully for a moment, "This is Alexandria, Virginia in my time, correct? The now capitol of the United States?"

"Yes. Not too far." Abby replied, "I think it will do you good to get out of Sleepy Hollow for a bit."

"Can we get there in time? That is several days away… last time I travelled it." Ichabod responded.

"The way I drive, no problem." Abby winked and for some reason Ichabod felt slightly afraid.

Arlington National Cemetery opened right on time at eight and Abby made sure they arrived promptly. Ichabod had dusted off his threadbare coat as best as he could and attempted to polish his buttons to honor those he was about to visit. The Army members stationed at the Visitors Center tried to conceal their curiosity at his dress, but were unsuccessful. Feeling their scrutiny and the memory of his service he straightened up even more. Abby felt his tension, " Are you ok, Crane?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills. I am fine." He replied with a pride-swelled chest.

Instead of taking the tour bus, which Abby thought would make Ichabod feel more examined, they walked the grounds. The gossamer sunlight was tenderly streaming onto the immaculate hillsides punctuated by perfectly symmetrical white headstones stretching off in all directions for as far as they could see.

Ichabod stopped in his tracks. "Crane? What's wrong?"

"So many." he breathed, "So many who have given their life for this country. Remarkable and humbling."

"Yes, it is." was all Abby could add to his comment.

She lead Crane to the Revolutionary section, which had been relocated from a Georgetown cemetery in 1892. They both stood there in quiet contemplation, Ichabod with his arms clasped behind his back at military attention; Abby hands respectfully in front.

Suddenly, shots rang out over the quiet hills making Ichabod jump in front of Abby as if shielding her from harm. They pealed again, "Crane, it's alright. It's a 21 gun salute."

"The occasion?" he still looked around uncertainly.

"To honor a fallen soldier. A funeral is going on somewhere on the grounds." Abby replied as the shots continued their report and was followed by the mournful strains of "Taps".

Both Witnesses stood quietly in each other's presence, words not needed to fill in what they were both feeling.

After a few moments and a school group walking by, Abby turned to Ichabod and touched his forearm, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what, Ms. Mills?" Ichabod said looking at her peculiarly.

"For standing up for what you believe. For helping make America become a nation. "Abby said seriously, then she smiled a teasing smile, "It's not every day you get to say thank you to an original American Revolutionary soldier."

Ichabod smiled back at her kindly and then surveyed the grounds again, their white markers like north stars pointing to the heavens, "Leftenant Mills, you are most welcome."

To all our Service Men and Women- Thank you!

8belles

Standage, Tom. "Chapter 7 the Great Soberer." _A History of the World in 6 Glasses_. New York: Walker &, 2005. N. pag. Print.

news/arlington-national-cemetery-8-surprising-fact s


End file.
